If Only
by Little Miss Umbreon
Summary: If only Arthur had recognised Peter. If only Raivis was taken seriously. Then WWIII wouldn't have happened at all. SeaxLat, One shot. Gore, character death.


Peter inhaled then exhaled slowly. He was sick of playing all these dumb tricks to get Arthur to acknowledge him.

_I am a nation._

He repeated the mantra in his head.

Raivis made his presence known, holding Peter's hand softly. Peter smiled gratefully. They stood together, looking at the double oak doors. Once they were open, no one could predict what would happen.

"I guess we should just do it," Raivis broke the silence.

"I love you," Peter said.

Raivis nodded, "Es mīlu jūs pārāk."

Raivis, still holding the younger nations hand, opened the door.

"Veeeeeeeeee~ Pasta!" said the naked Italian running across the room.

"GET YOUR CLOTHES ON!" the Swiss man screamed, pulling out a gun.

"Yo dawgs, Imma let you finish, but I have something way more important to say!" Alfred yelled, ignoring the utter chaos already happening.

"Bloody hell, shut up!" Arthur cried.

Arthur and Alfred started fighting, and a certain nude Frenchman joined in for the fun of it.

Peter looked at Raivis, who nodded encouragingly.

Peter clambered onto the giant table, pulling Raivis up with him.

"May I have your attention please!"

Chaos continued.

"Oi! Every be quiet!" he yelled.

He wasn't heard.

He pulled out the pistol he had stolen from Vash's briefcase earlier.

_BANG!_

He shot into the air. Silence.

"Peter, I demand you get off that table! You aren't supposed to be here," Arthur said.

Peter ignored him. He pulled Raivis close.

"No. I have a gun. Listen to me for once.

"For ages, I've seen everyone fight and fight in these meetings, they're not what I've been expecting, nor want. So. Has anyone noticed that Russia isn't here?"

Everyone looked around, noticing that the large imposing man wasn't there.

"Raivis and I decided we were sick of being insignificant."

Raivis pulled out a couple of pictures.

"That lead pipe he uses? We killed him with it in his sleep."

Raivis threw the pictures up in the air, laughing.

Each picture had Ivan's face, bloodied and bruised. His nose had been bent to the side, revealing bone and tissue never meant to see the world. One cheek had a complete hole in it, and his hair was dyed red. His brain was spread around is head. His eyes were open in surprise and pain. They now held no life, violet and empty. His mouth was open, blood pooling around it.

Everyone looked at them. Some cried, some fainted, a few even vomited. Arthur, paler than usual, was the first to speak.

"W-what have you two... done?"

"Taken power of Russia," Peter said, as if it was nothing, "Russia, now taken over by both Latvia and Sealand. _The new Russia_. We both decided we each take half, work together as one. And we no longer give you a choice with becoming one with us."

Both of them held a crazy glint in their eyes, their bloodlust becoming evident. Arthur was scared shitless, like most other nations.

"If only you'd let me become a real nation, or recognised poor Latvia a little more. If only."

The world had descended into chaos. The New United States of Latvia Sealand and Russia (NUSLSA) had taken over most countries by recruiting most of the Russian people join the army. It was like WWII, both Raivis and Peter convinced their people of other countries betrayal to their own. The Commonwealth had crumbled, each country wanting to break away in case Britain was taken over. And with Britain with no more allies, no more soldiers or help, they surrendered as soon as the Russians breached their shore. But the new Sealand, he took no mercy upon the country that had declined him recognition. Britain was bombed until not even Stonehenge was left standing.

Arthur crawled through the burning street. His face was bloody, scars everywhere. His people were dying. It was hurting him badly.

A figure stood at the end of the street, dressed in a white coat and a long blue scarf. His bright blonde hair was covered in ash. The deep red eyes bore into Arthurs.

Arthur looked at the figure defiantly. Stubborn to the end.

The figure smirked as Arthur continued towards him. He was tall and a bit muscular, and his face was no longer childlike.

"Peter," Arthur said, trembling as he tried to stand.

"Hello, Arthur."

They stood in silence for a long time. Arthur wanted to cry, seeing his baby brother looking so ... not Peter-ly.

"Why does it hurt, Arthur?"

Arthur was taken aback at the innocence in Peter's voice.

"Why does what hurt?" Arthur repeated.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm burning," Peter said, his voice crumbling.

"Peter, you've bombed England, a part of _yourself. _And your people are dying. Have you returned to your country? Have you seen the remainders? Your women and children, without their husbands, not being able to work. Not many could cope with this kind of sudden change in government. Russia was all about agriculture and communism. You can't really just expect them to change," Arthur said, his voice sharp.

"B-but... I just wanted to be stronger."

"This is what we've all done, just wanted to be stronger through war and take-over."

Peter fell to his knees. Arthur knelt down, softly touching Peter's shoulder.

"We've all been stupid with power. You just need to stop."

Peter's body was racked with sobs.

"Help me, Arthur. I promise I'll stop. Can you fix this?"

Arthur didn't know how, but Peter's tone told him he just needed Arthur's word.

"Of course."


End file.
